Fragrance emitters are commonly configured to receive and evaporate fragrance from liquid and/or liquefiable fragrances such as water, oil or wax based fragrance solutions. A state of the art device of the present inventor for example utilizes a wig suspended from a closed fragrance container into a ventilation shaft through which ambient air is forced by a fan. Using the wig for fragrance carrier transport in conjunction with forced aeration is already a substantial improvement for controlled and interruptible scent emission compared to other devices that utilize only a chalice on top of a heating element. Nevertheless, the wig still requires some handling and occasional replacement. Also, the liquid fragrance solution requires somewhat careful handling.
Solid fragrance carriers to the contrary are much more simple to handle. Commonly available are various wooden or plastic shapes such as cubes or spheres that are saturated with a fragrance solution that gradually and continuously evaporates. Nevertheless, scent emission of such solid fragrance carriers is presently only interrupted by packing away the solid fragrance carriers. Hence, there exists a need for a fragrance emitting device that is configured for receiving solid fragrance carriers and for controlled releasing their scent. The present invention addresses this need.
Human scent recognition is far more nuanced than would be commercially viable to cover with a number of premixed scent compositions. Like in a paint shop that mixes a custom color from some few basic colors, it is desirable to have a scent delivery system for simple customizable scents. The present invention addresses also this need.
Scent recognition is highly associative. For advertising and other combined associative scent and object representation applications, it is desirable to have a system available that is easily adapted to convey various associative scent and object combinations. The present invention addresses also this need.